lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 428
Report #428 Skillset: Alchemy Skill: Regeneration Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: Shattered ankle will cure before cracked kneecap. Problem: Currently regeneration works differently from other cures. Once applied it has a delay of 4 seconds and then attempts to cure any affliction it can according to its priority order. Which on legs is currently, from first to last: Amputated, Mangled Leg, Severed Tendon, Cracked Kneecap, Shattered Ankle. The resulting order allows for a state of prone curable only with green/gedulah or allheale since cracked kneecaps do not cost momentum for those who can do shattered ankles. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Regeneration should behave as other cures, if you do not have an affliction it can cure when you apply it does not attempt to cure anything after its normal delay (remove the ability to pre-apply). Along with this move Shattered Ankle to cure before Cracked Kneecap, thereby removing the capacity to permanently prone someone. Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 00:19 writes: The switch in cure queue between cracked kneecap and shattered ankle is good, though I don't support altogether removing the pre-applying mechanism. ---on 7/15 @ 04:27 writes: ---on 7/15 @ 04:28 writes: If there is a move to reduce the effectiveness of monks across the board, then this might be the right way to go for tahtetso. If, however, this change is for Tahtetso in isolation I struggle to see how it is justified.All 4 monk specialisations rely on a green curable prone (GCP) state to achieve their kills. Ninjakari with prone,tendon/mangle followed by windpipe + venoms. Shofangi with prone, break, slit, asthma. Nekotai with prone, tendon, slit and asthma. The tahtetso state is achieveable in two forms from 5mo, similar to ninjakari and nekotai. Tahtetso, nekotai and ninjakari are less powerful than shofangi who can achieve the GCP from 4 momentum and with less momentum loss. The tahtetso GCP is less powerful than the other 3 in the following ways 1) It is curable with allheale once in place. 2) it allows continued curing of damage, wounds and any non-leg-regen affliction while in place 3) it is dependant on wounds (for kneecap) to establish and maintain.In my expierience, people who struggle to cure ankle/kneecap are those who fail to identify and react to the initial prone/ankle (be it with power cure, allheale or some other active cure) and attempt react to the situation 2 or 3 actions later which is too late. Those who have identified this problem with their curing (Ixion, Nydekion and Geb are good examples) became nigh-immune to this tactic. The proposed change would certainly remove ankle/kneecap as a viable method of killing as a Tahtetso. With the absence of any practical use for bairakobo(windpipe) tahtetso will be at a heavy disadvantage compared to the other monk guilds. ---on 7/15 @ 04:30 writes: ^ From Placeus, with love. ---on 7/21 @ 18:50 writes: Placeus's comment regards green curable prone, but not the change in question. With this change in place we not only correct what appears to be a clear mistake in priorities but also adjust the Tahtetso to be more viable without entirely removing the capacity to reply by others. Assuming the above were in fact in direct regard to the change I can also safely say that allheale can take longer to recover from than it takes to redo the combination, ignoring the chance of allheale to cure something entirely different. Further, I hope to fix the issue with pre-apply as it can actually render certain abilities useless ---on 7/31 @ 18:40 writes: Whichever way this goes, please implement both clauses of the solution or neither. If I'm going to get screwed by kneecap curing before ankle, I at least need to be able to pre-apply for the insta. ---on 7/31 @ 18:41 writes: (that said, I think removing pre-apply is a good move in the long run)